(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grommets, and more particularly to an improved grommet which is used in a ballast tank of an underwater vessel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a grommet 10 that is presently used in ballast tanks for underwater vessels. As shown, the grommet 10 includes a cylindrical body fabricated from rubber or synthetic rubber. The body includes a number of co-axially disposed openings formed therein which receive cables, wires, or the like. In order to remove an installed grommet, it must be pried with a knife or other sharp instrument from the surface on which it is sealed. This removal technique is extremely time consuming and tedious. In addition, the cables or wires are at risk of becoming damaged if the person removing the grommet is not careful in manipulating the knife.
The present invention is designed to overcome the disadvantages described above associated with standard grommets.